le livre oublié
by Lamarmotte
Summary: Abi et Luna sont deux filles tout à fait normales ...enfin c'est ce qu'elles croient! Vivant dans notre monde elles vont découvrir un livre oublié qui va les enmener dans le monde de Naruto ou ellesont peut etre un role a jouer....a vous de decouvrir !
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur **: La marmotte ( donc pourquoi la marmotte ? je pense que vous avez une idée ...? non je ne m'amuse pas a machouiller du bois...et non je ne suis pas aussi poilu qu'une marmotte...-.-! C'est que tout simplement je dors plus de 12 heures par nuit evidement pas toute lui nuit car j'ai un machin qui se trouve etre ma soeur ,qui elle ne va pas en cours ,et qui se couche a minuit tout le soir...et moi comme j'ai besoin de beaucoup de sommeil , quand je me reveille j'ai la tete dans le c et donc je me leve, je traverse la chambre tout en shootant dans la bouteille d'eau de ma soeur ( fait ch elle a encore oublié !)...ça fout les boulles des le matin ...et apres je me prend deux ou trois murs voir quelques portes, si j'ai de la chan,ce je marche sur les quelques disaines que jouet a mon chien qui font un horrible de bruit comme si on les egorgés ! Apres ta ma mére qui me fait peur en sortant de nul part...apres tout ca je suis reveillé que d'aventures des le matin!

oui je sais c'est assez court!

Le livre oublié

Chap. 1

La découverte

Abi et Luna Henzo étaient deux jeunes filles normales en fin d'adolescence. Abigael ou Abi avait 17 ans et son amie 16 et 7 mois (pourquoi 7 mois ? bah c'est pour après ! Juste un petit truc…). Elles vivaient toutes les deux en France dans une petite ville tranquille. Elle se connaissait depuis le collège et malgré leurs caractères opposés en s'entendait très bien !

Abi avait les yeux vert foncé et elle avait des cheveux bruns mi-longs attachés en queue de cheval. Elle s'habille toujours avec des couleurs foncé ce qui déplaisait beaucoup à sa meilleure amie qui elle adirait les couleurs voyante tel que le rose ou le bleu azur.

Luna était la typique blonde aux yeux bleus. Elle était plus petite qu'Abi de quelques centimètres, ses cheveux coupé court, encadrés son visage. Elle avait des manières douces mais elle était incroyablement maladroite et ne se vexait jamais enfin quasiment. Patiente, elle supportait Abi qui se mettait très souvent en colère pour rien et tenait tête a n'importe qui s'il lui tenait tête ! Malgré sont caractère de feu Abi était un ange avec les enfants et les personnes en difficultés. Ayant elle-même vécu des moment difficiles dans sa vie.

Avant sa rencontre avec Luna, Abi était toujours seule, évitait par les autres qui avaient peur d'elle est ses soudaines crises de colères dévastatrices. Ayant promis de ne jamais pleurer à une personne très chère à son cœur, sa tristesse s'était transformait en colère. Ce jours la, elle tombait encore dans ses propres ténèbres, elle ne l'avait pas vu au début cette petite bonne femme qui la fixait. Pour Abi la vie n'avait plus aucun sens, elle voulait disparaître, elle était fatigué de toute et c'est pour ça qu'un jours elle s'évanouit en marchand de un couloir de son collège. Quand elle s'était enfin réveillée elle s'était retrouvée en compagnie d'une jeune fille.

-Pourquoi t'es la ? avait elle demandé méchamment

-Tu t'es évanoui…

-Et alors ? Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? fit elle en empoignant la veste de la jeune fille

-C'est que…j'était inquiète ! criât elle les larmes au yeux.

-Inquiète ? Pour moi ? Pour qui tu te prends ? Hein répond moi ? fit elle en secouant Luna.

-Je …je ne prend pour personne….je… commença t elle.

-ARRETE ! BARRE TOI ! DEGAGE JE VX PLUS TE VOIR ! hurla Abi en poussant violemment Luna qui tomba part terre. Abi elle regarda la jeune fille tombé a terre puis baissa son visage en sueur.

-encore….murmura Luna qui se relevait.

Abi releva la tête surprise de voir la jeune fille se relevait et s'approchait d'elle.

-Encore…ce visage…si triste ! Tout a l'heure tu avais le même visage…comme si tu allais pleurer dit elle en fixant Abi du regard.

-De …de quoi ? JAMAIS ! JAMAIS tu m'entends ? Jamais je n'ai pleuré et jamais je ne pleurerai !

-Jamais ?

-oui !

-Alors je resterais avec toi ! Jusqu'a ce que je te vois pleurer ! s'exclama Luna déterminée.

-Quoi ? Pff….abrutit….

Et Luna avait fait ce qu'elle avait dit et depuis elles étaient ensembles. Quasiment 6 ans…et Abi n'avait jamais pleuré ! Mais elle était du quelqu'un d'autres elle ne ce m'était plus en colère comme avant, elle souriait, elle rigolait. Et aujourd'hui elle attendait Luna a la sortit du lycée. En la voyant arriver elle alla à sa rencontre et partir ensemble sur le chemin du retour.

-Dit ! Je dois aller à la biblio pour emprunter un libre de philo ! commença Abi

-Et tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? devina Luna avec un petit sourire.

-Ouais ! Alors tu viens ? Sinon C'est pas grave….j'irai toute seule….puis si il m'arrive quelques choses ça ne serai pas de ta fautes…..et si un homme poilu viens et….

-ARRETE ! C'est bon je viens ! râla Luna.

-_Gagné ! _pensa Abi.

Elles marchèrent quelques minutes pour enfin arriver a la petite bibliothèque. Abi sortit sa carte de lecteur et ensemble elle entrèrent.

-Ah bah … il a personne ! dit Luna

- Tiens je n'avais pas remarqué ! lança t'elle avec un soutire ironique.

-Oh c'est bon ! Ne commence pas !

-Bon tant pis ? Elle avait cas être la ! MOI je passe !

-Attend ta pas le droit ! dit Luna en rattrapant Abi qui avançait dans l'allée principale.

Elle tourna a droite, traversa le rayon puis tourna a gauche. Elles réussirent à trouver le rayon philosophique. Et Abi commença à observer attentivement jusque livre mais au bout de 15 minutes…..

-Bon alors tu trouves ? s'impatienta La blonde.

-NON ! RAAHH ça va encore m'énerver ça ! IL est ou se bouquin bordel ?

-Allons faire un tour juste pour voir !

Luna suivit d'Abi sortir du rayon et commencèrent le tour de la bibliothèque mais elle ne trouvèrent rien….oui rien !

-Euh...Abi ?demanda Luna en s'accrochant a la manche d'Abi.

-Qu'est ce t'as encore ?

-Tu ne remarques rien de bizarre ?

-Hum …non dit elle en regardant autour d'elle.

- Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre qu'il n'y a personnes ! demanda t'elle avec une petite voix.

-Ah t'as raison ! Je n'avais pas remarqué ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas ! Tout le monde ne vient pas obligatoirement à la bibio….ah ! Elle s'arrêtât net en voyant quelqu'un passé rapidement au bout d'un rayon.

-Ah la voila cette satanée bonne femme ! Dépêche toit ! s'exclama t elle en tirant le bras de Luna.

Elles se mirent à courir après la bibliothécaire pour se retrouver dans un cul de sac…

-Abi ? Ca existe des cul de sac dans une bibliothèque ? demanda la blonde

-Bien sur ! Je crois….dit elle en regardant derrière elle. Puis elle regarda a noue les cul de sac et comme attiré elle sur livre qui traînait par terre.

-OHH ! cria Abi

-Quoi ? sursauta Luna. Arrête de crier comme ça ! T'es folle ou quoi ?

-Mais regard il y a un livre !

-Passionnant…je te signale qu'on est dans une bibliothèque…..

-Non mais prend moi pour une conne ! Ce que je veux dire c'est pourquoi il y a un livre dans ce cul de sac ? Et surtout …Elle est ou cette bonne femme ?

-Elle a du faire tomber ce livre…puis bah je sais pas ou elle a pu passer ! Mystère….. fit elle vaguement. Hé non ! Abi n'y touche pas ! s'exclama t elle.

-T'inquiète pas ! CE n'est pas comme si il allait mon envoyer dans un autre monde !

-Alors toi et ton Fushigi Yugi !

-Mais euh ! Alors toi avec ton Naruto puis Sasuke-machin et Itashiote ! lança Abi.

-De quoi ?Comment tu oses insultes les amours de ma vie !

-….pfff laisse tomber et regarde le bouquin !

Luna posa son regard sur le livre. C'était un vieux livre miteux de couleur bordeaux avec des rayures dorées, le tout recouvert d'une bonne couche de poussière.

Abi retournât le livre dans le bon sens et souffla dessus pour enlever la poussière.

-Hum…y a un truc bizarre d'écrit dessus ! C'est quoi ce charabia ? demanda Abi.

-Attend fait voir ? Ah beurk !T'as vu y à du sang !C'est dégoûtant !

Dégoutté Luna lacha le livre qui sous le choc s'ouvrit sur un page a moitié écrite. Intrigué Abi et Luna s'accroupir près du livre pour pouvoir lire…

…_La jeune fille aux cheveux blonds lâcha brutalement le livre étrange taché de sang. Le livre s'ouvrit sous le choc une page quasi blanche. Les deux jeunes filles s'approchèrent doucement du livre et elles commencèrent à lire…Comme maudit le livre écrivait chaque pensé, chaque geste des deux jeunes filles maintenant terrifiées…_

-Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? cria Abi en s'écartant le pus possible du livre.

-oh ! Regarde ! Ce que tu viens de dire s'écrit ! Ce n'est pas normal ça !

-J'ai pas envi de regarder ! Ferme ce livre Luna ! ordonna Abi.

-Non ! J'ai peur ! lâcha t elle après s'être elle aussi écarté au maximum du livre.

-Raah c'est pas possible s'exclama Abi en courant vers le livre pour le refermer. Mais lorsqu'elle le referma elle toucha les écritures gravées sur la couverture du livre.

Comme par magie, les lettres se mirent à bouger pour formaient une phrase.

Hypnotisé, Abi ramassa le livre et se mis à lire les lettres qui brillaient d'une douce lumière blanche.

-_CAS LA REUNION DES DEUX ELUES LA PORTE OUBLIEE APPARAITRA :GIJUTSU SEKAI WASURASU_ (technique du monde oublié).

Abi avait a peine finit de lire qu'une colonne de lumière s'abattit sur elle et son amie. En un instant la colonne disparut lançant un vide…et une bibliothèque ou on pouvait entendre des bruits de talons claquant sur le sol.

La veille femme s'approcha doucement du livre et le ramassa. Elle le regard un instant, sourit et murmura quelques mot avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumé.

_Une nouvelle aventure commence…._


	2. Chapter 2

**Voila le deuxieme chapitre , j'espere que vous allez mieux comprendre comme ça ! Enfin la vrai histoire commence !**

**Je suis désolé s'il y a des fautes d'othographes !**

**Ce chapitreest court mais la suite arrive bientot...faut juste que je l'ecrive !**

**Chap.2 L'arrivé**

_POV_

On avait vraiment un gros problème ! On ne peut ni reculer ni avancer. Cela devait pourtant être une mission facile ! Attraper des voleurs…problème…ces voleurs c'est l'Akatsuki. Itachi et tête de requin…Sérieux on est mal !

Kakashi avait voulu affronter Itachi mais Sasuke était intervenu…évidement il s'est fait battre facilement. Heureusement Sakura a réussit a rattraper Sasuke au vol. Et moi je me retrouvais face à la tronche de poisson pané !

_Fin POV_

Naruto commença par créer 5 clones puis il fonça comme à son habitude vers l'ennemi le poing levé. Nullement impressionné, Kisame leva son épée et d'un large coup balaya tous les clones de Naruto.

-ha ha ha…, c'est pas comme ça que tu vas pourvoir me battre gamin !

-TA GUEULE ! fit Naruto en créant nouveau 5 clones et se jeta sur Kisame. Mais cette fois au moment où sautèrent les clones une énormes boules de feu made in Sasuke fonça sur eux. Kisame l'évitât facilement contrairement à Naruto qui prit la boule de feu de plein fouet

Kakashi se retourna pour voir si Naruto était blessé mais il reçut un coup du pied en pleine figure par Itachi. Kakashi tomba a terre épuisé ! Sakura toujours près de Sasuke, agenouillé, regardaient le nuage de poussière en face d'eux.

Le nuage commença enfin a se disperser peu a peu lançant apparaître un cratère assez profond mais aucune trace de Naruto. Sakura s'apprêta à courir vers le cratère mais elle sentit une main la retenir et elle se retourna.

-Naruto ! Comment… ? dit Sakura.

Mes clones m'ont protégé… fit Naruto essoufflé. Raah ! Sasuke t'es con ou quoi ? T'as paque j'était la ?

-hum…je pense que tu allai évitait…répondit Sasuke irrité mais soulagé de voir que Naruto n'avait rien.

-Bon ! commença Sakura, je veux pas vous déranger mais on a un problème…fit elle en voyant Kisame les regarder en souriant.

-Séparer on pourra pas le battre…proposa Naruto

-Tu veux travailler en équipe ? Ca m'étonne de toi ! s'exclama Sasuke.

-Grrrr a part si tu veux te faire tuer _Monsieur_ Sasuke ! grogna Naruto.

Sakura s'apprêtait à proposer un plan quand ils durent se séparer pour éviter le coup de Kisame. Naruto courait pour essayer de rattraper Sakura et Sasuke parti dans la direction de la foret. Il réussit presque à rattraper ses camarades lorsqu'il sentit une présence derrière lui. Il se retourna rapidement pour voir Kisame abattre son épée dans sa direction quand….

Kakashi lui s'était relevé, et s'apprêtait à subir le coup fatal d'Itachi. Celui ci sortit rapidement un kunai et le lançant dans la direction de Kakashi. Ne pouvant plus bouger, n'ayant plus de chakra, Kakashi regarda le kunai lui fonçait dessus quand……

* * *

Me suis dis j'arrête ou j'arrête pas ? Allé J'arrête ! Comme ça y a du suspense !Enfin j'espère….-.-

Naruto : c'est court…..

Moi : Oui je sais c'est court pas besoin de me le dire. Je ne suis pas conne ! èé

Naruto : Au cas ou….

Moi : De koi ?

Sasuke : hé..

Moi : tu te prend pour qui Naruto ?

Sasuke : Hé !

Naruto : Pour moi-même ! Baka !

Moi : C'est moi la baka ? Sérieux tu tiens à mourir dans d'affreuses souffrances ou quoi ?

Sasuke : HHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !

Moi et Naruto : QUOI ?

Sasuke : je me suis fait humilié ! Et pourquoi je me suis fait battre « facilement » par mon frère ?

Moi : Et c'est pour ça que tu viens me déranger ?

Sasuke : tu ne m'aimes pas c'est ça ? >o 

Moi : …ouais, je t'ai même oublié dans une fanfic, faut que je la recommence car les gens ils sont pas content !

Sasuke : tu ma oublié ? O.O

Moi : oui, enfin c'est pas une grande perte….c'est pas de ma faute, t'avais pas a te caser avec les méchant dans l'anime ! ET PUIS C'EST MOI QUI ECRIT ALORS TU OBEIS ….SINON JE RACONTE DES TRUC PAS TRES CATHOLIQUE SUR TOI !Comme par exemple le jour ou….

Sasuke : ARRETE ! Ce bon ….je dis plus rien !

Moi : c'est bien ! Je t'ai bien dressé !

_Et l'aventure continue…._


End file.
